


Mille Basia

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Community: sentinel_thurs, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About kissing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mille Basia

**Author's Note:**

> The title ought to be basia mille, but I had a brain cough when I first posted it - so it stands as is. :-)

"Do you think that you kiss any differently now?"

"Do you think that you're deaf, because I definitely recall telling you that my sex life will not contribute a chapter to your magnum opus."

Blair's leaning forward on the couch; his eyes are wide and guileless.

"Kissing isn't sex."

"It's not chewing gum, either, professor. Leave it alone."

"Okay." Blair scribbles something down in his notebook. "So no-one's commented since you came on line?"

"No!" Jim growls, even though it's a 'yes'. But Blair doesn't need to know about Jim kissing anybody. Scholarly curiosity can go take a running jump.

***

Blair isn't shy about PDAs. His kissing technique is no great secret to anyone, let alone a sentinel. Blair has social kissing down to a fine art - an insouciant smile, a gentle dive towards the side of the mouth. How could any likely female acquaintance object? If she's more than an acquaintance? Blair rocks on his heels when he's pleased, and he's especially pleased at kissing a pretty girl. Jim suspects that the beaming smile reels them in as much as the mouth action. Hook, line and sinker, followed by catch and release, and the occasional very barbed remark...

***

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"Why would I do that?" Jim hedges.

Besiegement continues. "That would be a 'yes'."

"That would be a 'none of your damn business'."

Blair holds up empty hands. "Do you see a notebook here? I'm just asking. That's all. Asking."

"Why?"

Blair lifts his head from the arm of the couch, the rest of him lazily supine. "Because I'm interested," he says, with gentle innuendo.

Jim rises from the defensive surrounds of the armchair, determined, finally, on a sortie. "Have you ever kissed a guy?" he queries, crouching low, leaning forward.

"Yes."

Good answer.

***

"How many times do you think we've kissed by now?"

Jim peers out from under the arm across his eyes. He's feeling pleasantly wrecked and incapable of math.

"How would I know? Many. Lots."

Blair is counting on his fingers, his face frowning in concentration. "It's what - August 16th now, so counting back to the end of May, allowing for..."

Jim's hand encloses and stills Blair's. "Many. Lots," he says firmly.

"Throwback." It's exasperated, and fond.

It's not the first time that Jim's thought that scholarly curiosity can go take a running jump. Experimentation? Now that's a different story.


End file.
